Fighting
by AllInMyStories
Summary: This story is basically a bump in the road for Tim and Jill after their three sons have already grown up.
1. The Break Up Scene!

Me: Hey guys! This is Special here. This is my first fic on Home Improvement. I love this show. It's one of the many best, in my opinion. If nobody has noticed yet, I tend to like the shows with Pat Richardson in them. She's a great actress. Anyway, I don't know if any of you will like this but what the hell, I'm bored! And by the way, I don't own these characters.  
  
*****  
  
"TIM!" Jill yelled at the top of her lungs upstairs to her dumb-founded husband. He sensed something was wrong so he tried to hide in the bedroom. When he didn't come down she went up to find him. Sure enough, he was trying to hide in the closet.  
  
"Oh, hi honey." He said slightly nervous.  
  
"Tim, sweetie!" She said sarcastically, "Did you call my mother and tell her about the 'incident' that we had the other night?"  
  
"Of course not, me, no way!" He tried to hide it.  
  
"You did to, you liar!" She slapped him on the shoulder and continued to yell at him. Tim stepped out of the closet and sat on the bed.  
  
"Listen, Jill, you were upset and obviously I wasn't good enough of comfort so I called your mother, thinking she might be able to help." He defended himself.  
  
"Well, she isn't. I didn't want her in my business this time Tim. You know how she is. Always trying to fix things. Before you know it, she will be here to try and mend things. Out of everything she fixes, she's not going to be able to fix this marriage!" She plopped down next to him but still far away on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with this marriage Jill?" He questioned her. "Am I not good enough for you anymore? What's going on here? We have 3 children, damn it!"  
  
"I know how many children we have Tim, remember, I was the one in pain, not you!"  
  
"Don't even start on that subject, Jesus!" He stood up and walked out on their fight. Brad was now married and lived with his wife and son. Randy was in college, but Mark was still at home and he always was there to hear his parent's fighting like crazy. He walked in to the bedroom, Jill crying in her pillow.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but you and dad have been at each other's throats for a long time. As much as I don't want this to happen, I can't stop it, and as much as I don't want to say this, I have to. Maybe you guys need some time apart." Jill looked at her youngest son, her eyes apologizing for all the anger.  
  
"Maybe, Mark, just maybe." Was her only response.  
  
Jill walked past Tim on the computer and into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice. Tim saw her and got up to talk.  
  
"Look, Jill I'm sorry I messed up again alright. But why do you always blame me?"  
  
"I don't know." She said still not looking at him. She wanted to cry again, but she didn't want to in front of him. He knew she did and he knew that she had been but he didn't say anything about it. "Tim, maybe we do need some time apart." She couldn't believe she was saying this.  
  
"Time apart?" He took in the idea. She nodded. "Alright, I'll leave then. I'll get my stuff and go live with Al or something." He couldn't believe that he had agreed with her. It certainly one of the first things they agreed on in a long time. "How long?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to see." She couldn't look at him. Her heart sank at the thought that her marriage was over. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark stood on the stairs eaves dropping like usual. His dad was leaving. One question was on his mind. Would they make it permanent?  
  
The next two weeks went by slow for the Taylor's. Jill living at home with Mark only, and Tim living with Al. She missed him so much, but knew it was too soon for him to come home. Maybe she should call. Her hand was on top of the phone but she hadn't picked it up yet. All of a sudden it rang. She jumped back, not expecting it to do that. Jill put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, hi." It was Tim and she was so happy that he called her first.  
  
"Long time, no talk." He said. She laughed at his words. The best thing about him was that he was so funny and handsome. "How are you Jill?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Good, good." Tim sat on Al's couch wrapped up in his plaid blanket.  
  
"And how are you doing?" She asked, nothing else to talk about. At least nothing that was comfortable to talk about then.  
  
"I'm lousy." He sighed. "But I think you already knew that."  
  
"I could sense it on the show yesterday." Jill had been watching Tool Time everyday since he left.  
  
"You watched my show?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Of course." Jill grabbed her cup of coffee and made her way to the couch to continue her conversation with her husband.  
  
"I miss you Jill." He finally said it.  
  
"I know, I miss you to. But I know that if you come back now, we will just fight again. Give me some more time Tim. Please?"  
  
"Right. Ok." He had to think of a way to end their conversation. "Well, I have to go. Looks like Al is having trouble shaving." She laughed at him again, while tears spilled from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Who says I'm crying?" "I know you are. I can sense it." He used the same tone she did when she said these words. "Don't cry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I know for a fact that I won't be gone forever." She sighed. That was what she was hoping for. "Jill, I love you. And I'll call you later. If that helps any?"  
  
"It does." She reassured him. "Arrgggh." She did their little gorilla noise that they do when joking around and when being affectionate.  
  
"Arrgghhh." He replied. They laughed again together and then hung up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
Me: Aww! I think I'm going to cry. Don't worry, everybody, or whoever is reading this lamo story. There will be more chapters to come. So, please, read and review my loyal fans! To all a goodnight. 


	2. The Make Up Scene!

Me: Hey everybody! I'm back with the next and prolly last chapter of this story. I'm writing a long chapter story called A Day Of Chaos At Rittenhouse. It's a Strong Medicine fic. If you like Pat Richardson's characters and her acting then check it out. Well, I don't own the characters. On with Chapter two.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok mom. I'm out of here." Mark placed his luggage by the front door and went to tell his mom goodbye. He was going away on a skiing trip with Randy.  
  
"Ok. Tell your brother I love him and give him a hug for me." She got up from the couch and hugged Mark tightly. "Drive careful."  
  
"Don't worry mom, I won't."  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll see you Sunday night." He gave her one more hug, picked up his luggage and went out to his car to drive away. It was snowing outside again. Jill loved the snow, but this year it just didn't seem the same. Perhaps because Tim wasn't there. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You doing alright over there in the snow?"  
  
"Yeah, I built a fire and I was just having some coffee."  
  
"I see. Al went to his mothers for the weekend. He offered me to go but I didn't want to."  
  
"I can see why." Jill joked. "Listen, Tim, if your not busy, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why are you going to poison me or something?" He joked.  
  
"Of course not, unless you want me to." She said playfully.  
  
"Haha. Very funny Jill."  
  
"I thought it was." She looked at her watch. It was 3 PM already. She had to get ready if he was coming by. "So, are you coming?"  
  
"Of course I will. How about 6:30?"  
  
"That's good. See you then."  
  
"Bye." They hung up the phone and Jill finished her coffee and started making dinner.  
  
Tim knocked on the door. Jill answered. She was wearing a flowered navy blue dress. He handed her a bottle of wine.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him. Her mind was thinking so hard. Should I kiss him? Maybe not. I don't know? Gosh he's cute in that outfit. Hell, he'd look cute in a garbage bag! Maybe I should hug him? Maybe, I don't know. Jill followed her gut and gave him a hug. He didn't let go of her.  
  
"Tim." She whispered while closing her eyes. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Yes, Jill." He said while still hugging her tight.  
  
"I missed your hugs." And as she said this, his big, tough hands that were so used to handling big power tools were now soft and gentle, caressing her back. He smelt her hair. It smelled so good. They stood there and hugged until she pulled away because the oven buzzer rang, telling her that the dinner was done cooking.  
  
"What are we having?" He asked following her to the kitchen.  
  
"Squash casserole." She smiled at him. He caught the smile and kept it in his mind forever. They ate their dinner being mostly quiet, just looking at each other. Music played in the background. Jill got up and collected the plates and began to wash them in the sink. He got up to help. "You don't have to-" He pressed his finger to her lips.  
  
"I want to." She sighed and finished washing the dishes while he put away the leftovers and blew out the candles on the table.  
  
"That was a good supper."  
  
"Really? You think so?" She questioned while sipping what was left of her wine. His finger made it's way down her face, drawling circles around her cheeks and lips. She giggled and grinned at his actions. "Yeah, it was." He said after awhile.  
  
"What?" She had forgotten what they had been discussing.  
  
"The dinner, it was good." He reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks." She walked past him and sat on the couch. He joined her after a brief pause. His hand laid on top of hers and they eventually met eyes.  
  
"Jill." He whispered first this time.  
  
"Yes." She couldn't pry her eyes off of his.  
  
"I missed you to." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Slowing they both leaned in still staring into each others gazes and their lips met. She took a deep breath while still kissing him, which drew his breath out of his own mouth. He found this very sexy and daring. "I love you Jill."  
  
"I love you to." She responded with all her heart. They kissed passionately forever.  
  
"Come on Jill, let's do this somewhere we never do it."  
  
"That rules out the work bench."  
  
"And the couch."  
  
"And on top of the washing machine."  
  
"And the hotrod."  
  
"I know." She said sounding excited. "The bedroom."  
  
He laughed at her and agreed. They headed upstairs and spent the night in each other's arms. Their marriage was going to be ok. They just had a slight problem but they both knew they couldn't live without each other ever again. The next morning Tim asked her if this meant that he was moving back in to his home. And she told him yes.  
  
*****  
  
Me: Aww!!! Told ya everything was going to be ok! Hope ya'll like that little story. I'll prolly write another one on Home Improvement when I'm not working on A Day of Chaos at Rittenhouse. Thanks so much for reading my stories. Please review! 


End file.
